Demonios, Guerreros y Dioses
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Yang quiere pelear contra su "yo malvado" Ying, y para eso necesitará la ayuda de los dioses del mundo antiguo, la cosa es... los dioses tienen su propia batalla... y como siempre, guardan secretos que podrían acabarla, pero ¿cómo acabar una pelea que no quiere ser terminada?
1. Introducción

1

Era normal en la escuela "Instituto Superior de Estudios Tecnológicos" o lo que es más corto, ISET, ver cosas como un chico con alas peleando contra lo que fuese, desde un perro de tres cabezas, dos o tres arpías o incluso una versión malvada de sí mismo… Pero jamás habían visto a éste chico pelear contra una mujer tan hermosa que realmente lo distraía.

"**¡Aléjate! Me desharás la manicura**" con un toque fuerte de su cetro en el piso el susodicho salió volando y fue a estrellarse contra una pared cercana.

"**Maldita… rubia…**" la mujer rio, era una risa melodiosa, como si hubieran tocado campanitas acompañada con mirlos.

"**Seré rubia, pero déjame decirte, soy la que se divierte más de todas las diosas**" Yang sonrió con sorna y lanzó una bola de fuego justo a la cara.

"**¿Divertirse? ¿Causando guerras, regando hijos por allá y teniendo al esposo más feo del mundo?**" Yang recibió un rayo rosa muy potente que había salido del cetro de la mujer, incluso su mirada enfurecida era hermosa…

"**¡No tuve tantos hijos! ¡Menciona 5!**" Yang se despegó de la pared y la miró desafiante.

"**Eros, Anteros, Hermafrodito, Fobos, Harmonía, listo**" con un ágil salto evitó otro rayo.

"**¡O-O-Otros tres!**" Yang rodó sus ojos haciendo aparecer una aguja de 30 cm en su mano con un largo hilo atado a su mano.

"**Erix, Golgos y Beroe**" lanzó un certero latigazo que la mujer logró evitar con un escudo mágico color rosa.

"**¡Fue culpa de Zeus!**" lanzó un beso que le dio de lleno a Yang que se quedó medio embobado, era como si le hubieran pasado seda por los labios, lo suficiente como para recibir de lleno otro rayo rosa que lo hizo estrellarse de nuevo.

"**Apuesto cien a la rubia**" dijo emocionado un chico en los pisos de arriba, donde quedaban los salones.

"**Todos apostarán a la rubia… es hermosa**" decía otro con ánimo.

"**Y poderosa, por fin alguien que le da batalla**" decía una chica con orgullo.

"**¡Ares te la paso, Adonis también, a quien no puedo creer que hayas seducido es a Baco!**" lanzó otro latigazo pero la mujer volvió a esquivarlo con agilidad "**¡Quédate quieta, inútil!**" Yang sabía que de todos los orgullos que existían en el mundo, el de los dioses griegos era el más endeble, normalmente guiados por la cólera y venganza.

"**¿Cómo me llamaste?**" Yang sonrió mientras esquivaba unas palomas que la mujer había invocado.

"**I-nú-til, ¿debo deletrearlo así o más despacio Afro?**" lanzó la aguja hacia Afrodita pero ella la volvió a esquivar haciendo que el proyectil quedara estancado en la pared de ladrillo.

"**¡Afrodita para ti, mortal!**" Yang rio invocando unos espejos de mano.

"**¿O qué? ¿Me romperás el corazón?**" lanzó un rayo negro hacia la diosa que le dio de lleno por fin "**No soy como tus amantes, yo no estoy necesitado**" saltó para asestar un golpe con el filo de los espejos pero Afrodita lo agarró del brazo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le dio un beso apasionado, el tiempo se detuvo, todo se volvió rosa y Yang simplemente sintió calma… y luego dolor… mucho dolor, una rodilla se había clavado en su entrepierna y luego un estallido lo volvió a lanzar al aire y un rayo rosa lo terminó.

"**Eso me dice completamente lo contrario**" se mofó la diosa, se quitó un inmaculado cabello de la cara con un grácil movimiento de mano y luego levitó hacia el caído "**Pero tranquilo, el que persevera encuentra**" Yang aún estaba aturdido pero pudo ver como Afrodita lo escaneaba "**Y tu muchacho, no estás tan lejos de encontrarlo**" con un atrevido guiño Afrodita desapareció en una nube de polvo rosa dejando un leve aroma de rosas, chocolate y channel número 5.

"**Mijo…**" Yang empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar "**Mijo… si me escuchas di algo…**" Yang suspiró y negó con la cabeza "**Está bien**" por fin pudo enfocar y abrir bien los ojos, estaba en la enfermería, su amigo Carlos estaba ahí.

"**Tercera vez ésta semana…**" Carlos asintió y suspiró.

"**Mínimo duraste ya… 10 minutos en batalla, pero mijo, dioses son dioses… no lo puedes negar**" Yang suspiró y sacó uno de sus espejos y lo puso enfrente de su cara para verse.

"**Soy un desastre**" se acomodó como pudo el revuelto cabello negro que tenía, antes hubiera sido fácil dejarse los chinos como estaban, pero tuvo la brillante idea de alaciarse para que no lo confundieran con Ying, su "gemelo malvado".

"**Como siempre…**" Yang miró a Carlos algo irritado "**Afrodita te dio duro… literalmente**" ambos rieron un poco.

"**Debo admitirlo… su poder es bastante…**" Carlos asintió y miró su celular.

"**Ni a patadas llegamos a clase… ¿qué quieres hacer?**" Yang lo miró y suspiró, la verdad quería entrenar, y mucho "…**A parte de entrenar, no todo está en el campo de batalla ¿sabes? Necesitas salir y así**" Yang suspiró y lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras se levantaba de la camilla de la enfermería y se tronaba algunos huesos.

"**¿Qué tienes en mente?**" Carlos simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, Yang lo siguió mientras le sacaba filo a la Aguja "**¿Pastitos?**" Carlos asintió.

"**Ahí han de andar Moni y Lizzie… si no, pues ya veremos**" pasaron por unos cuantos edificios para llegar a un área verde detrás de las oficinas de los profesores, no había nadie… o bueno, nadie que quisiera hablar con ellos.

Algo que Yang sabía y apreciaba de los pocos amigos de su escuela era que no les importaba que se les pegara la mala fama, hace unos años se había armado un escándalo alrededor de él, a ser portador de objetos que inducen ciertas actitudes como deseo inexplicable, hambre descontrolada, horrible cansancio, entre otros, era obvio que llegaría el momento en que alguien diría que Yang lo había controlado para hacer algo "indebido", en éste caso, unos cuantos besos por ahí, unas caricias por allá, entre otras cosas, pero digamos que el que se dejó… no le pareció tan bien al final, claro que no dijo nada y lo volvieron a hacer, siguió sin decir nada y dejaron de hablar por cosas de la vida, pero por esas fechas, Ying quería venganza, así que convención a éste tipo que Yang lo había seducido por medio de magias y trucos, claro que eso le cayó como anillo al dedo, así que empezó a esparcir el rumor, hasta que por fin, de ser el protector de la escuela pasó a ser su burla, pero bueno, no podía ponerse peor.

"**Miren, el que no pudo contra esa mujer que literalmente mandaba besos**" varios tipos se burlaron y Yang los volteó a ver con apatía "**Le ganó de la peor manera posible, lo…**" de la nada se calló y abrazó a alguien invisible, saco la lengua y empezó a hacer algo raro con ella, Yang simplemente se levantó mientras apuntaba hacia el tipo con la Espada de Phalae, Señor de la Lujuria.

"**Miren, chicos, ando de mal humor, y puedo hacer miles de cosas**" algo bajó los pantalones del chico que seguía en la lela moviendo la lengua como baboso "**Comerse a sí mismos, dormir para siempre, entre otras cosas**" bajó la Espada y el pobre chico se dio cuenta "**Así que les sugiero, váyanse y déjenme en paz**" el tipo se subió los pantalones, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos ya habían tomado fotos de sus calzones, rojo como tomate el tipo salió corriendo con su banda de seguidores pisándole los talones.

"**Eso es abuso de poder mijo**" Yang sonrió un poco y se volvió a sentar.

"**¿Tiene algo malo si fue en defensa propia?**" sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y empezó a beber, tenía bastantes cosas que pensar.

Primero, Ying podría atacar en cualquier momento y estaba seguro que Zadina también le aconsejó obtener la ayuda de los dioses, esto significaría que Ying puede tener más probabilidades de entrar, Ying no seguía muchas reglas… bueno, tampoco él, pero había unas que simplemente no podía ignorar, como los deseos de los Señores, Rey o no, sabía que si no cumplía algunos caprichos de los Señores podría haber rebelión, aparte, como se llevaba bien con ellos no le pedían muchas cosas, y se supone que él era más fuerte que Ying… se supone que tenía el poder de los 14 Señores con él… pero… ¿entonces por qué no lo podía vencer de una vez? Eso lo frustraba…

Luego estaba la escuela, ya estaba poniéndose algo complicada, y con los varios ataques de lo que fuese no se podía concentrar muy bien, tareas, proyectos, literalmente los tenía que hacer sólo, nadie quería hacer equipo con él ni a patadas, claro que él tampoco quería trabajar en equipo con nadie, excepto en mate, en mate trabajaba con Carlos pero hasta ahí, tenía que encontrar la manera para que la escuela fuera un escape de su realidad y no una carga más.

Su vida en sí era un revoltijo, Zadana quería que regresara al Castillo, pero Zadina estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y ayudarle contra Ying, con la condición de entregar todos sus poderes y pasarlos al siguiente Rey prematuramente, cosa que obviamente Yang no iba a hacer, Zadana no le pedía eso, sin embargo, él sabía que la Diosa de la Oscuridad lo pondría al frente de las filas a la hora de pelear… y tenía varios amigos en el Palacio de la Luz, amigos verdaderos, y no quería pelear contra ellos, así que no lo haría, bien eso quedó resuelto, pero de todas formas, él era creación de ambas diosas, el Rey fue creado originalmente para traer un balance entre los Paladines de Zadina y los Guerreros de Zadana, y hasta él todo iba bien, pero no, tenía que encontrarse con Alligheri y convencerse de que el Rey era ya un ente aparte… pero aún estaba por debajo de las diosas y eso no le molestaba, le molestaba que las dioses lo hubieran visto como su juguete, en especial Zadina, de quien menos lo esperaba…

Luego…

"**¡MIJO!**" Yang saltó del susto en su lugar en el pasto y volteó a ver a Carlos "**No escuchaste nada ¿verdad? Te dije que si quieres te ayudo contra los dioses**" Yang lo miró confundido "**Sólo tienes que entrenarme y ya, no ha de ser tan complicado**" Yang suspiró y sonrió un poco.

"**Mijo me encantaría… sin embargo…**"

"**Igual yo**" Yang voletó a ver a Michelle, otra amiga suya, Yang los miró a los dos enojado y se levantó no para irse, sin por para verlos bien.

"**Escuchen, por más que quiero ayuda no los dejaré, es peligroso, sin contar mortal**" Mich suspiró y también se levantó y le puso un dedo en el pecho.

"**Tal vez**" Yang bajó la mirada y Mich levanto el dedo para pegarle en la nariz, Yang alzó la cabeza y estornudó "**Pero no vamos a dejar que lo hagas sólo,, necesitas un buen equipo y nosotros podemos serlo**" Yang volteó a ver a Carlos y luego a Mich.

"**Un buen Rey sabe cuándo pedir ayuda**" Yang miró a Humilité, Señor de la Humildad y suspiró.

"**En cuanto vea que no pueden, es muy complicado o peligra su vida de manera desmedida los saco del equipo, no quiero que ustedes que sí tienen familia la vayan a perder**" los dos asintieron y miraron a Yang.

"**Hecho**" Yang suspiró y se quitó el collar que lo mantenía humano, al quitárselo, salieron poco a poco sus escamas, su otro par de brazos, cola, cuernos y alas.

"**Arrodíllense**" obedecieron y puso dos manos en la cabeza de Mich y dos en la de Carlos "**¿Juran protegerme, por todos los medios posibles y necesarios, y de ser necesario, dar su vida por mí?**"

"**Aceptamos**"

"**Por el poder investido en mí por Zadana y Zadina, yo les doy el título de caballeros**" dos luces salieron de las manos de Yang y rápidamente se volvió a poner su collar, odiaba que lo vieran como demonio… pero para actos de ese tipo era a fuerza con cuatro brazos.

Obviamente era para siempre, y obviamente estarían en constante peligro… pero bueno… ahora sabía que podía confiar en 2 personas más para la batalla… y eso lo agradecía completamente.


	2. Empieza lo bueno

"**Primer día de entrenamiento**" pensó Yang con preocupación, jamás había entrenado a alguien, a lo más que había llegado era con Saph, pero incluso él ya sabía cómo usar a Hayai y Hiems… "**¿Físico o Mágico? … ¿Lento o rápido?...**" en ese momento vio a su mente una imagen de hace años…

_Tres años atrás._

"_**Si necesitas entrenar a alguien, debes de ver sus aptitudes primero, tu aptitud es mágica, por lo que no podrías entrenar a alguien físicamente…**__" _

_Presente_

Yang suspiró con algo de dolor… Lorelei, una exnovia, le había dicho eso hace tiempo, y tenía razón…

"**¡Mijo, ya llegamos!**" Yang volteó a ver a la puerta de su casa y corrió a abrirles, ahí estaban Mich, Carlos y Saph, un amigo de Yang.

"**Eh ché, buenas**" Yang sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, Saph se veía raro cuando no era dragón, su cabello estaba realmente despeinado, pero como era crespo no importaba, una sombra de barba se asomaba igual.

"**Pásenle, no está tan ordenado como esperaba…**" Yang miró a su sala y suspiró "**Ok… no está arreglado, punto**" sus tres invitados pasaron y fueron a la sala.

Yang vivía sólo, problemas con su familia hicieron que saliera sin más, trató de regresar… pero sólo empeoró las cosas, la casa se la había heredado una señora que había muerto hace unos dos años, Yang antes vivía en un edificio de departamentos que administraba la señora, y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla en lo que se pudiera, como no tuvo hijos y como agradecimiento a Yang, le heredó su casa, no era muy grande, perfecta para que viviera una familia de dos personas junto con otros dos colados… o hijos.

La Sala era muy grande, una chimenea, una tabla de centro bajita pero larga, un sillón de tres plazas frente a la mesa y dos de una plaza en cada lado.

Carlos, Mich y Saph se sentaron en el más grande y Yang se quedó flotando en el aire sobre la mesa de centro.

"**Y pues… Saph, te llamé porque necesito un ayudante en esto, no sé de entrenamiento físico, así que te pido… dos cosas, una, ayúdame de nuevo con ésta batalla y dos, si me ayudas, ayúdame a entrenar a Carlos y Mich**" Saph sonrió con orgullo y asintió, Yang se sentía bastante bien, Saph como siempre, era incondicional.

"**Bien, entonces… tengo algo para ustedes**" Yang hizo que dos cajas aparecieran frente a él "**Sus propias armas**".

"**¿Armas?**" Yang asintió y miró a Carlos.

"**Tú tienes aptitud para cazador, no dudo de tu fuerza, pero eres ágil y rápido, y no dudo de tu puntería**" hizo un movimiento con la mano y una caja se abrió revelando un arco de la mitad del tamaño de Carlos y su carcaj, eran bastantes simples, Yang notó un poco de decepción en la mirada de Carlos pero se limitó a sonreír "**No podíamos adornar TU arco, eso lo tienes que hacer tú mismo, sus armas ahora son parte de ustedes, ustedes sabrán cómo adornarlas**" con otro movimiento de mano una espada delgada pero larga salió "**Mich, tú tienes buena fuerza, pero entrenando mejorará todo, ya verás**" Yang miró a Saph esperanzado "**Y tú ya tienes a Hayai y Hiems, lo siento**" ambos rieron un poco y Yang miró a sus nuevos aprendices en magia "**Empecemos…**"

Pasaron unas horas entrenando con Saph sus movimientos y con nociones básicas de combate, cuando llegaron con Yang estaban realmente cansados.

"**Bueno ya que… Saph no parece haberlos maltratado… mucho**" recibió miradas no muy amigables "**Empecemos con algo que cansa de manera distinta**" estaban en el sótano, Saph había pedido el patio trasero para sus entrenamientos.

"**Yang… no puedo cansarme más de lo que ya estoy**" Mich estaba tomando agua de su termo y Yang sólo sonrió.

"**Entonces no hará diferencia un poco más de trabajo**" Carlos intentó reír pero aún le dolía el abdomen del calentamiento.

"**Siéntense si quieren**" Carlos y Mich se sentaron en el piso, Yang permaneció de pie "**En éste entrenamiento, ustedes aprenderán a usar la magia que existe dentro de ustedes…**" Yang lo pensó un poco.

"**Si es que existe**" Yang miró a Carlos y negó con la cabeza.

"**En éste mundo nadie tiene magia, sin embargo, todos tenemos energía, esa energía nos ayuda a ser adaptables a varios mundos que tienen diferentes reglas para la magia, por ejemplo, en el mundo de Marco si no fuiste elegido, o sea, si no tienes tu marca, no puedes tener magia, con Zadquiel, si no eres sensible a la magia del ambiente, ni aunque te toque mil veces, aquí sólo debes tener un poco de energía y ya puedes hacer lo básico**" tomó un gis y empezó a dibujar en el aire, era el símbolo del Ying y Yang, con los símbolos japoneses de agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

"**¿Y eso?**" Yang sonrió a Mich e invocó una bola de fuego.

"**Dentro de todo mundo existe un equilibrio, mantenido por la naturaleza**" el fuego se hizo aire "**Dentro de ese orden, la gente con magia puede cambiar las reglas un poco, por ejemplo: vieron como la bola de fuego la hice aire, pues esa es una regla que se puede romper, el aire, igual que el fuego, es indomable, sin embargo, no puedo convertir el fuego en agua, ni viceversa, lo mismo pasa con aire y tierra**" la bola desapareció.

"**Entonces…**" Yang sonrió.

"**Con magia todo es posible, volar sin alas, caminar en agua, en fin, podemos hacer mucho, pero dentro de eso mucho existen límites: ustedes mismos**" Mich y Carlos lo miraron extrañado, Yang sonrió "**Chequen, ustedes ahorita no podrían hacer más que una bola pequeña de lo que sea, ya que su energía no alcanza para más, mientras practiquen su energía irá creciendo para así ser más poderosos, pero recuerden, poder no significa resistencia**"

"**O sea… ¿podemos ser poderosos… pero podríamos no aguantar el poder?**" Yang lo pensó.

"**No tanto así, su resistencia incrementará también, pero no tanto como su poder, para magias más poderosas necesitan más resistencia… es como el baile o cualquier deporte, primero no pueden dar tres vueltas al estadio sin detenerse a respirar, con práctica y perseverancia pueden lograr dar 20 vueltas sin detenerse, pero eso ya implica un riesgo de que puedan cansarse de más y eso tiene repercusiones**".

Mich y Carlos asintieron y Yang agitó su mano quitándole importancia.

"**Pero ustedes se darán cuenta a qué me refiero cuando lleguen a lo bueno, ahorita, empecemos con uno de los elementos más salvajes, el fuego**" el símbolo de fuego en el Yin Yang brilló.

"**¿No deberíamos empezar por los más fáciles?**" Yang negó con la cabeza.

"**Los salvajes se vuelven benévolos con los principiantes, ahora, Fuego, como todo elemento representa algo, como es obvio, Fuego representa la Pasión, el Ímpetu, la Furia, entre otros, pero son sentimientos volátiles, fuertes y que si no se controlan se pueden salir cosas… indeseables**" y así empezaron a practicar.

Pasaron horas, pero ya podían hacer una bola de fuego decente aunque pequeña, pero simplemente no podían más, el día pasó sin más problemas hasta el día siguiente, estaban de camino a encontrarse con su primera pelea en equipo.

"**Me duele todo…**" Yang miró a Mich y Carlos "**Lo valdrá…**" Yang sonrió y asintió.

"**Si mal no recuerdo… hoy iban a venir cuatro, ya se enteraron que formé un equipo, van a venir Rama, Awilix, Changé y… otra que no recuerdo su nombre… Freya me parece…**" Carlos asintió haciendo aparecer su arco, pero algo le decía a Yang que estaba decepcionado… "**¿Qué tienes mijo?**"

"**Pensando… pero no te preocupes, no es nada**" Yang suspiró y decidió darles unos consejos iniciando con uno muy sencillo.

"**Todos tenemos un elemento al que somos afines, no te preocupes mijo, tal vez eres un poco más agua que fuego**" Carlos asintió levemente.

"**No es eso… es… es que te hemos visto morir, muchísimas veces…**" Yang asintió sonriendo algo apenado.

"**Es normal tener ese miedo… y sí, morir sí pueden hacerlo, pero tranquilos, regresarán, al igual que el Favor de Zadana o Zadina, tienen el Favor del Rey, es lo mismo en varios sentidos**" Carlos suspiró suave, Yang miró el reloj y sonrió.

"**¿Listos para su primera batalla?**" Mich y Carlos lo miraron entre enojados y sorprendidos.

"**¡Apenas vamos aprendiendo…!**" Yang asintió.

"**No es muy complicado… sólo… Carlos, apunta y dispara, Mich golpea y no dejes que te golpeen, esa es la base, aparte, sus armas nos les fallarán si confían en ellas, así es como empecé a pelear con los Objetos**" Mich y Carlos no parecían muy convencidos, pero bueno… no se podía hacer más por el momento, excepto descansar.

"**Nunca creí que cayeran tan rápido…**" Saph y Yang voltearon a ver a sus pasajeros, Mich y Carlos estaban totalmente idos, Saph soltó una risa suave y miró a Yang.

"**Así terminábamos nosotros ¿recuerdas?**" Yang asintió mirando por la ventana, los habían citado en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, era comprensible, algunos dioses son orgullosos y les duele saber que ya no se cree en ellos, así que deciden olvidarlo e irse a lugares alejados para sus reuniones, eso era lo que Yang pensaba.

"**Pues tiene razón… dormía por horas…**" Saph asintió y rio fuerte.

"**Recuerdo una vez que entrené tanto que no desperté hasta la noche, mi madre no sabía y pensó que había salido, cuando ninguno de mis amigos supo decir donde estaba, llamó a la policía, jamás se le ocurrió buscarme en la casa, pues vio que había salido, fue un papelón**" Yang también rio fuerte, antes de todo ese desbarajuste Saph y Yang fueron humanos, tenían vidas comunes y corrientes, y obviamente la transición no fue nada fácil, al grado que ambos tuvieron que dejar a sus familias, sólo que en circunstancias diferentes.

Saph se casó y le dijo a su madre que debía irse porque con 18 años quería ir a recorrer el mundo, que la extrañaría y bueno, todo bien, incluso sigue hablando con su madre cada cierto tiempo, claro, diciendo que se encontró a alguien en Europa y que estaba viviendo con ella (no podía decir la verdad, ya que la verdad era que se había casado con un Rey Dragón macho).

Yang no tuvo tanta suerte, su familia no veía con buenos ojos que se hubiera hecho Rey de algo tan poderoso como los Pecados o Virtudes, fuesen Zantheanas, Terrestres o Marcianas, pensaban que el poder lo iba a corromper y que terminaría siendo un hombre malvado y ellos no iba a dejar que eso pasara, total, pasó igual que con la gelatina en un puño, cerraron el puño tanto que la gelatina logró escapar, muy dañada pero se volvió libre, claro que desde ahí, o al menos del punto de vista de Yang, las cosas no mejoraban.

"**Bueno… ya llegamos…**" Saph estacionó la camioneta todoterreno que su esposo le había comprado, como Rey de Zanthem (hogar de las diosas Zadina y Zadana y actual hogar de Saph), su esposo tenía mucho dinero y aunque su pueblo siempre iba primero, gastaba un poco del tesoro personal para poder facilitarle la vida a Saph, claro, nunca en exceso.

"**Mich, Carlos…**" Yang movió lentamente la pierna del segundo "**Mijos…**" le picó suave el abdomen a Mich.

"**Te dije que dormí hasta el anochecer**" Yang asintió y bajó del auto, Saph lo acompañó y empezaron a sacar las cosas para armar un pequeño campamento, tiendas de campaña, una fogata pequeña y hamacas en caso de que alguien saliera herido pero no muerto.

Pasaron varias horas, Yang y Saph se la pasaron platicando y haciendo una comida ligera, la cita era para la tarde, pero decidieron ir en la mañana para disfrutar un rato del paisaje.

El bosque era hermoso, verde por doquier, pájaros cantando por todos lados, la brisa fresca y la tranquilidad eran perfectas para platicar entre amigos, de la vida regular, de la escuela, entre muchas otras cosas.

"**Mijo… Me duele todo…**" Yang volteó a ver a Carlos desde la hamaca.

"**Eso significa que estás haciéndolo bien**" con un poco de pereza, Yang se levantó y fue a su morral, una mochila negra pequeña que no tenía fondo, literalmente podía guardar lo que fuera pero lo que necesitaba salía al inicio de la mochila, y sacó dos pequeñas botellitas de cristal con un líquido azul dentro, le dio uno a Carlos y le acercó otro a Mich, ambos seguían en el coche, las puertas estaban completamente abiertas para que no se acaloraran "**Esta botellita es un fuerte relajante de músculos, les recomiendo que la tomen**" Mich la tomó con los ojos aún medio cerrados y ambos tomaron sin pensar.

"**Sabe a menta…**" Yang asintió.

"**Fórmula mejorada, la que me daban sabía a medicina rancia**" Yang hizo una mueca de asco "**No supe a qué sabía hasta ese día…**" Mich y Carlos bajaron de la camioneta cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

"**Gracias, está mucho mejor**" Yang asintió y les pasó dos vasos con jugo.

"**Desayunen algo, necesitan fuerzas**" Mich y Carlos tomaron el jugo de un trago y recibieron el plato de salchichas asadas.

"**No vamos a comer más, ya que los dioses están por llegar**" les dijo Saph en su acento argentino mientras le servía a Yang y se servía él su comida "**No queremos accidentes…**" Yang asintió mientras tomaba de su jugo.

"**Recuerdo una vez que estaba en una comida familiar, y súper confiado comí de a montón… luego atacaron el salón… ese día casi vomito…**" Saph rio suavemente "**Me salvó que me mataron**" Saph y Yang rieron con más ganas, Mich y Carlos los veían extrañados, bromeaban de sus muertes como si fuera un chiste, pero era algo que los que tenían Favores solían hacer, bromeaban sobre sus muertes o aprendían de ellas.

"**Ya se acostumbrarán, créanme**" siguieron platicando preguntando cosas, incluso Mich y Carlos le mostraron sus pequeñas bolas de fuego a Saph quien aplaudió emocionado.

"**Centrarse en un solo tipo de ataque está mal, cuando no tienes fuerzas físicas la magia siempre te salva**" Yang asintió.

"**Y cuando no te queda energía vital un golpe te puede sacar de varios aprietos**" completó Yang dando una mordida a su salchicha.

"**Entonces… somos guerreros completos**" Yang asintió y tragó.

"**Eso espero, se supone que las armas se pueden combinar con magias, sin embargo las mías no se pueden porque ya tienen una magia poderosa**" Saph asintió.

"**Y Hayai y Hiems ya tienen mi esencia de hielo…**" Yang sonrió.

"**Pueden que incluso sean mejores que nosotros, sus armas pueden ser combinadas temporalmente con los elementos y así crear ataques que nosotros no podemos hacer**" Saph asintió dándoles una sonrisa amigable a los otros dos chicos.

"**Eso lo veremos**" Yang volteó y vio una pantera… aparte de eso una chica montada sobre la pantera, iba con un tocado muy raro que era una combinación de su pelo con plumas, iba demasiado descubierta, pero siendo honestos a Yang le preocupaba cómo veía esa pantera su fogata con salchichas recién asadas "**Soy Awilix, diosa Maya de la Luna, veo que tienen de almorzar**" sin pensarlo mucho Yang asintió, llevaban contado para que cada quien comiera 3 salchichas pero al parecer solo alcanzaron 2…


End file.
